Oona helps Gil and the new students
by scooby823945
Summary: Gil hurts his tail and Oona helps Gil out. Meanwhile, 6 new students join the bubble guppies.
1. Chapter 1 Oona and Avi sees Gil

Oona was swimming to school when she saw her friend Avi playing with his toys. She swans over to where Avi was playing to say hello. "Hi Avi" said Oona. "Hi Oona" said Avi. Just then, Avi saw someone in a wheelchair behind Oona. "Hey Oona, there is someone behind you" said Avi. Oona looked behind her and saw her friend Gil in a wheelchair with a cast on his tail. Oona and Avi swam over to see Gil. "Hi Gil" said Oona. "Hi Gil" said Avi. "Hi Oona, hi Avi" said Gil. "Gil, what happened to your tail" said Avi. "Well, my brother and I were swinging at the park yesterday" said Gil. "That sounds like fun" said Oona. "Then I wanted to see if I can swing over the bar" said Gil. "That sounds hard, did you make it" asked Avi. "No I did not because after I got halfway, I fell off the swing and hurt my tail" said Gil. "Ouch Gil, are you ok" asked Avi. "I am okay, I went to the hospital and got an x-ray of my tail" said Gil. "What did the doctor say about your tail, Gil" said Oona. "Well, the doctor said to me that I am going to be in this cast for two weeks and the doctor gave me this wheelchair to get around without hurting my tail" said Gil. "Well I better go because my mom is calling" said Avi. "See ya later Avi" said Gil. "Bye Avi" said Oona. "Bye Oona, I hope your tail gets better, Gil" said Avi. "Thanks Avi" said Gil. After Avi left, Oona looked at Gil and realized that he is going to have a tough time getting to the school. "Hey Gil" said Oona. "Is there anything wrong, Oona" said Gil. "I just wondering if you want some help getting to school" said Oona. "Sure, that can be big help for me" said Gil. "Can I push your wheelchair, please" said Oona. "sure you can" said Gil.


	2. Chapter 2 Oona helps Gil

So Oona got behind Gil's wheelchair, put her hands on the handles and pushed Gil to the school. "You know what Oona" said Gil. "What is it, Gil" said Oona. "I am learning a lesson from this accident I had" said Gil. "What is the lesson you are learning" said Oona. "I learned to not go so high on a swing" said Gil. Gil and Oona got to the school. Molly opened the door and saw that Oona was pushing Gil in a wheelchair. "Hi Molly" said Gil. "Hi Molly" said Oona. "Hi Oona, hi Gilly" said Molly. Oona, Gil and Molly swam to where Goby, Deema, and Nonny were sitting. "Good morning Mr. Grouper" said everyone. "Good morning everyone" said Mr. Grouper. "Hey Gil, what happened to your tail" asked Deema. "Well my brother and I were swinging at the park" said Gil. "What happened after that" asked Goby. "Then I fell off the swing and got to the hospital where the doctor put this cast on my tail and now I am in this wheelchair to help my tail heal" said Gil. "How long are you with your cast for, Gil" said Mr. Grouper. "The doctor said two to three weeks" said Gil. "I hope your tail gets better soon" said Nonny. "Thanks Nonny" said Gil. "I have an announcement" said Mr. Grouper. "What is it" said everyone. "We are going to have six new students here in our classroom' said Mr. Grouper. "That will be nice to have some new friends to play with" said Molly. Just then, everyone heard something. "Is Mr. Grouper here" said a voice. "You must be the new students joining my classroom" said Mr. Grouper. "That is us" said the voice.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the new kids

Then, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Mr. Grouper saw a red car coming in their classroom with six kids in it. The first kid gets out of the car and walks to the group. He was a Japanese boy with wavy black hair, brown eyes, blue glasses and a blue tail with yellow stripes. "Hi everyone, my name is Adam" said Adam. "Hi Adam" said everyone else. Then the kids saw a girl getting out of the car. She has peach skin, long brown hair that is straight down, blue eyes and she has a purple tail with green polka dots. "Hi everyone, my name is Amy" said Amy. "Hi Amy" said everyone. Then, they saw a second boy of the group getting out of the car. He has peach skin, wavy yellow hair, green eyes and he has a red tail with wavy blue stripes. "Hi everyone, my name is Michael" said Michael. "Hi Michael" said everyone. After that, they saw a second girl getting out of the car. She was a Mexican girl with long brown hair that is weaved into a ponytail, brown eyes, green tail with purple spots. "Hi everyone, my name is Luci" said Luci. "Hi Luci" said everyone. After meeting Luci, the last boy got out of the car. He was an African boy with short black hair, green eyes, green glasses, yellow tail with orange spots. "Hi everyone, I'm Derek" said Derek. "Hi Derek" said everyone. Just then, the last girl from the group got out of the car. She was a Mexican girl with long brown hair that is weaved into two ponytails, blue eyes, orange tail with red stripes. "Hi everyone, my name is Tina" said Tina. "Hi Tina" said everyone.


	4. Chapter 4 sitting places

"Now that you know our names, what are your names" said Adam, Amy, Derek, Luci, Michael and Tina. "Well I'm Molly" said Molly. "I'm Nonny" said Nonny. "I'm Oona" said Oona. "I'm Goby" said Goby. "I'm Deema" said Deema. "And I'm Gil" said Gil. "Well, you guys can sit anywhere you want" said Mr. Grouper. "OK" said the new kids. Adam decided to sit right in front of Deema and beside where Oona sits. Amy decided to sit right behind Oona and beside where Deema and Nonny sit. Derek decided to sit right behind Gil and beside where Goby sits. Luci decided to sit right in front of Nonny and beside where Oona sits. Michael decided to sit right behind Goby and beside where Gil and Molly sit. Tina decided to sit right behind Molly and beside where Goby sits.


	5. Chapter 5 questions

"Hey Mr. Grouper" said Nonny. "Yes Nonny" said Mr. Grouper. "Why don't we ask our new friends some questions to get to know each and every one of them" said Nonny. "That is a great idea Nonny" said Mr. Grouper. "Can I go first Mr. Grouper" said Deema. "Sure Deema" said Mr. Grouper. "My question is for Luci and Tina, are you two friends or siblings" said Deema. "We are siblings but we are identical twins" said Tina and Luci. "What do you mean that you two are identical twins" said Deema. "Identical twins are a set of siblings that are the same height, gender, looks and age" said Nonny. "Michael and Amy, are you guys twins too" said Deema. "Yes we are twins" said Michael and Amy. "I thought twins were supposed to be two boys or two girls" said Deema. "Michael and I are a set of twins called fraternal twins" said Amy. "Fraternal twins mean you have a boy and a girl as twins" said Michael. "Adam and Derek, you guys are not twins, correct" said Deema. "Correct, we are not twins but we are best friends" said Derek. "We are the only pair in our group that is not related to each other" said Adam. "I want to know what your favorite color is" asked Oona. "My favorite color is blue" said Adam. "My favorite color is purple" said Amy. "My favorite color is red" said Michael. "My favorite color is orange" said Tina. "My favorite color is green" said Luci. "And my favorite color is yellow" said Derek. "I want to know do you guys have any other siblings" asked Molly. We don't have other siblings in our family" said Tina and Luci. "I have a younger sister named Min" said Adam. "I have a younger sister named Tosha" said Derek. "And we have another set of twins in our family" said Michael and Amy. "A brother named Shawn" said Michael. "And a sister named Cathy" said Amy. "My question is for Michael, is it okay if we call you Mike" said Gil. "No, I don't like being called Mike at all" said Michael. "How come" said Gil. "Because kids at my old school called me mike and that hurt my feelings so, can you guys call me Michael please" said Michael. "Sure Michael, we understand" said Molly, Nonny, Goby, Oona, Gil and Deema. "Thanks guys" said Michael. "My question is for Adam and Derek, do you guys wear glasses to help you see better" asked Goby. "My glasses help me see well" said Derek. "My glasses serve another purpose in addition to helping me see well" said Adam. "What is that" asked Goby. "Watch" said Adam, taking his glasses off. Just then, his eyes began to disappear under his eyelids. "Is that normal for you, Adam" asked Goby. "Yes, this happens when I don't wear my glasses because I am Japanese" said Adam, putting his glasses on. "I have a question for Amy, between you and your brother, who is older" said Nonny. "I am older than Michael by 2 minutes" said Amy. "What about you, Tina and Luci" asked Nonny. "I am older than Tina by 2 minutes" said Luci. "What about you, Adam and Derek" asked Nonny. "I am older than Adam by 2 minutes" said Derek.


	6. Chapter 6 showing the new students in th

"Well between all of you, who are the oldest and who is the youngest" said Mr. Grouper. "Well, the order of all of us is Michael is the oldest, Amy &amp; Derek are the second oldest, Luci &amp; I are the third oldest and Tina is the youngest" said Adam. "Ok, no more questions" said Gil. "Well why don't we show our new students around the classroom in groups" said Mr. Grouper. "Sounds good" said Nonny. So, Nonny and Oona took Adam and Luci to show them the art center. Molly and Goby took Michael and Tina to show them the playground outside. Deema and Gil took Derek and Amy to show them the pretend center.


End file.
